in the dark
by fetishfuels
Summary: A steamy little drabble for Mastershipping.


Author's Note: This is the first of series. You see, I am doing one of those writing challenges that can be found on LiveJournal. Specifically, the LiveJournal community known as _drabble123. _I'm doing the IN THE DARK prompt table. The first prompt was called _My lover's bed_. More drabbles focusing on MasterShipping will follow. Please note that this is the first time I have ever written anything Pokémon related. I hope I didn't screw up too badly. Haha, enjoy~.

Despite knowing all too well that this is just an idiotic dream, there is still no place I'd rather be than trapped within my subconscious mind. I could stay asleep for eternity if it meant…I could spend more time with _him_.

My eyes are closed, but it isn't darkness I see. Instead, I am elevated with images of Lance hovering above me, as I lay submissively underneath. He yanks his shirt off, discarding it to the floor. Now his chiseled body was revealed to me.

I would have ogled at his chest and torso and his…well, damn. _Everything. _For a…a really long time. Then I couldn't help but be locked into that intense gaze of his. Lance was just the manifestation of power and nobility. Pokémon really do take after their trainers. You'd have to possess a great deal of strength to tame dragons. Lance could easily rip me in half if he wanted to.

But he didn't. He was so gentle; a tender caress made me flush and lean into the delicate touch. He stroked the blades of his fingers through my hair.

I just laid there beside him, feeling simultaneously elated and uncertain. Inexperienced in intimacy, I didn't know how to return the favor. I was just blushing like a moron, letting Lance work his magic, when I really wanted to express how I felt through actions just as he did. As if I'd ever say how I felt out loud, through words. Yeah, _right._

This guy, though…This champion. He treats me far too kindly; it is far more than I deserve, since I am kind of an asshole most of the time. I got to admit. In yet, he puts up with me.

He has this eloquent look in his eyes and a smile, like he knows just how clueless I am. I almost want to hit him, but he grasps my hand and places it right on his heart. I can feel the warm pulsations somehow sedating my nerves.

Lance guides my movements, steering my fingertips to encircle around peaked teats. I nuzzle against his chest as I carefully feel his muscles and he lays a feather light kiss to my forehead. I run my hands down his stomach, trace along his hips. A combination of inflamed lust and newfound confidence dared me to dip a hand into his pants to grab his thigh. A husky groan seems to equate approval and he holds me closer, tightening his embrace around my waist.

What follows is just a euphoric blur of hot passion. Something settles between us, and when we exchange glances once again, an unspoken absolution is known: _We both need this right now._

Any allusion of morality or self-control was abandoned and forgotten.

And when I open my eyes, I bitterly salvage the remnants of yet another sex dream with Lance. Merely a _dream. _Never will it be a realit—where the heck am I?

Just the fact that I'm actually _in a bed_ confuses me. Also, I…I'm naked.

I roll over and look up to find Lance, leaning against the headboard and staring at me with fascination. I avoid his gaze, but then he just scoops me up into his arms and sits me on his lap. A few silent seconds tick by, as he threads his fingers through my crimson mane.

Last night was no dream. Am I embarrassed or pleased?

Lance takes a moment to yawn and stretch. He's smirking at me like he's so cool. _Tch. _My face heats up with an infuriating blush and I study the intricate pattern on the blanket, because that's _way _more interesting than Lance.

The guy chuckles quietly, and that's something I thought would never happen, since he seems so serious all the time. Glad to know he finds me amusing. Hmph.

He cups my chin and now I'm forced to look at him. I have no choice.

Our lips meet.

If this _is_ a dream, nobody fucking pinch me.


End file.
